


Over and Under [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: It was a innocent prank, Karma and Nakamura theorize, that would probably make Asano splutter and yell at them for about ten minutes or so. Nakamura manages to hook the skirt around Asano's waist, and it's funny up until the point the principal steps into class 3-E and says, "this shit again?"Or: Trans Female Gakushuu Asano.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 13





	Over and Under [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over and under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439823) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



[Over and Under](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AnyiWqbtJIxtKxbBF119AQuSDH3pIKMn/view?usp=sharing) 17:42

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on my tumblr @edge-of-the-morning


End file.
